


哀乐无名

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	哀乐无名

1.  
“彦俊，你回来了。”  
林彦俊进到办公室的时候，范丞丞正在磨咖啡。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊往沙发上一摊，向范丞丞喊道。  
“我也要。”

“知道了。”  
范丞丞一边说着一边又拿出一个杯子。

“怎么样，刚拍完的新戏？”  
范丞丞走过来把手上的杯子递了一个给林彦俊。

“挺好的。”  
林彦俊一边说一边从沙发里坐起来接过杯子，向范丞丞这边倾了倾。  
“果然还是你最明白我喜欢什么样的东西。”

范丞丞轻轻地笑了没说什么。

林彦俊是他旗下的艺人。  
他们已经已经合作三年了，如果是自己还不了解他那也未免也可笑了。

“怎么样，晚上我们出去喝一杯？”  
范丞丞问到。

“呃，”  
林彦俊有点犹豫。

“还是去老地方就行了。”

果然还是范丞丞最懂他。  
“好。”  
林彦俊笑着说。

范丞丞说的老地方是公园的山上。  
没错，就是到山上来喝酒。

林彦俊一直很是一个注重规矩和形象的人，如果被拍到他和公司的老板范丞丞在一起喝酒的话，难免会有什么流言蜚语。  
这样的事情还是能避免就尽量避免的比较好。

“啊！”  
林彦俊一在山顶的长椅上坐下就长长的呼了一口气。

“怎么，累了吗？”  
范丞丞看着他的样子忍不住问。

“还好吧，就是觉得，偶尔能够休息一下也挺好的。”  
林彦俊看着山下面的城市风光有点出神。  
“之前，是你帮我了吧。”  
林彦俊突然说。

范丞丞愣了一会。  
“哦，是。”

“谢谢你。”  
林彦俊没多说什么，但他是真的很感谢范丞丞。

之前他在剧组的时候，因为基本是和外界隔绝的，很多事情他并不知道。  
原来在他排戏期间，一直有一些不好的谣言在外面流传着。  
但是这些留言还没有传到林彦俊的耳朵里就已经消失。

这都要感谢范丞丞。

这当然不是范丞丞第一次帮林彦俊了。  
合作的三年以来，范丞丞不仅给他找了所有最好、最适合他的资源，在各种公关方面也面面俱到。

“没事。”  
范丞丞很不在意的回答。  
这对他来说不过是很多事情中的一件小事。

“你要是累了，要不要休息一段时间？”  
范丞丞不希望林彦俊太辛苦，这几年他的身体已经消耗太大了。

“嗯，我也在想。”  
这是林彦俊第一次没有拒绝范丞丞的提议。

林彦俊拿起手边的啤酒陷入了思索。  
范丞丞没说什么，就在一边静静的看着。  
他也不知道让他承受这些是对还是不对。

范丞丞第一次见到林彦俊是在街上。

那时候的林彦俊还只是一个普通的大学生，周末出来买了很多东西，抱着很大的纸袋子在等路口等红绿灯。  
范丞丞的车子就停在他对面的路边。

当时他和另一个公司的一个星探一起出来物色新的明星。  
几乎是一眼，范丞丞就看中了林彦俊。  
也没有什么别的原因，就是因为他好看而已。

当范丞丞的车开到林彦俊面前的时候，林彦俊还以为他们是骗子。

“同学，我们真的是娱乐公司的，你不要害怕，我们是不会管你收钱的！”  
同行的人苦口婆心的劝说了半天，林彦俊才答应和他们聊一聊。

“同学，你叫什么名字啊？”  
“林彦俊。”  
那个时候的林彦俊就有一点现在的沉稳模样了。  
“你对表演有没有兴趣，或者唱歌？跳舞？”

“就表演。”  
范丞丞打断了星探的循循善诱。  
“你对表演感兴趣吗？”

林彦俊转过头来看了范丞丞一眼。

“你们能让我演什么样的戏呢？”  
林彦俊反问道。

“现在可能还不是最好的戏，但是等你成为最好的演员，自然就会有最好的戏了。”

林彦俊和范丞丞相互看着，眼神之间传达的博弈似乎比言语更多。

林彦俊突然笑了。  
“好啊。”

进了公司林彦俊才知道范丞丞并没有骗他。  
当时范丞丞的公司还不是现在这样的顶级娱乐公司。  
范丞丞本来年纪就不大，甚至比林彦俊还要小一点，公司也不过是刚刚起步，林彦俊可以算是元老级别的公司艺人了。

林彦俊去拍第一部戏的时候不过是一个小配角。  
他没有经纪人，范丞丞就自己跟去。

“诶，你在这啊！我找你半天！”  
范丞丞在剧组的拍摄场地绕了好几圈才找到林彦俊。  
当时他正蹲在一个棚后面吃着盒饭，剧本下面垫了纸巾放在地上看着。

“丞丞，你怎么来了？”  
林彦俊嘴里嚼着饭，含含糊糊的说。  
“我来看你。”  
范丞丞蹲在他旁边。

“我还给你带了这个。”  
范丞丞拿出一个盒子，是一个小蛋糕。  
他知道林彦俊喜欢吃甜食。

“你悄悄的就吃了啊，我们不比人家大明星，动不动就买给全剧组，你知道了吧。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
范丞丞做鬼一样悄咪咪的样子把林彦俊给逗笑了。

“行了，你笑什么？”  
范丞丞拍了林彦俊一下。  
“你赶快吃吧，吃完好好拍！我走了。”  
范丞丞站起来走掉了。

后来那个蛋糕林彦俊真的悄悄的吃掉了。

等到林彦俊稍微红一点的时候，就开始有一些奇奇怪怪的事情找上门来了。

“丞丞，你看这个。”  
林彦俊递过来的手机上是一条短信。  
新剧的导演希望林彦俊晚上能够去一趟酒店。

“丞丞，你觉得呢？”  
林彦俊嘴上是这么问着的，但是他的态度已经是昭然若揭了。

“你自己觉得呢？”  
范丞丞有点明知故问的意思，但是他想听他的意思。

“我不想掺和这些事情。”  
林彦俊直截了当的说。  
“不靠这些，我一样可以红的。”  
林彦俊说的信誓旦旦，他的眼睛里也不只是欲望这么简单。

是一种简单的信念感。  
不仅仅是愿意相信越努力越幸运而已，而是明知道可能是假的还是要坚持。

那个时候范丞丞就知道，这个男孩子和别人不一样。

我希望可以一直保护他。  
我希望他可以大红大紫。

现在的范丞丞的的确做到了。  
不仅林彦俊红了，公司的效益也是节节攀升。

他们是彼此的一开始。

但是现在的范丞丞却有一点后悔了。  
原来只是他一个人的宝藏男孩现在成了全民情人。  
更重要的是，他怕他不快乐。

 

2.  
怎么样才能让这个工作狂停下来去感受快乐呢？  
范丞丞思考了好几天。

“经过我们的决定，准备在接下来的几天，带大家出去团建！”  
范丞丞在公司开大会的时候说。

“团建？”  
下面的人都一副不明所以的样子，毕竟公司以前从来没有进行过团建。

但这是范丞丞想到的最好的办法了。  
林彦俊有和他避嫌的意思，自然不会愿意单独和他出去。  
林彦俊又很懒，不是强制性的活动他绝对不参加，一定还是窝在家里看剧本。  
团建，真是一个再好不过了由头了。

范丞丞这次可是大手笔，团建虽然只有三天，但并不是去什么小乡村，而是去了泰国。

第一天就去了最著名的大皇宫。  
大家都分散开来，林彦俊依然是和范丞丞一起。

“诶，朋友们朋友们朋友们，大家都跟紧啊跟紧啊。”

林彦俊和范丞丞正走在路上的时候，一个情侣旅游团从中间一晃而过，两个人被阻隔在了街道的两边。

“诶，来来来，跟紧了！”  
一个走在队尾的大爷一把拽过他们俩一起走在最后。

“大爷，你误会了，我们俩不是旅行团的。”  
范丞丞在一边赶忙解释。

“诶呦，不用不好意思，大爷虽然岁数大了，但是还是比较开明的，两个小男生也没什么啊，不用遮遮掩掩的。”  
大爷摆出一副深明大义的样子，逗得林彦俊在一边笑得直不起腰。  
范丞丞看着林彦俊的酒窝有点走神。

就在恍神之间，范丞丞被大爷拽着和林彦俊踉踉跄跄的跟在了队伍的后面。

“来，小伙子，帮我和你大妈拍张照片。”  
大爷把手机往范丞丞手里一塞，就和大妈摆起了姿势。

“行，你俩也照张照片，大爷给你们拍。”

范丞丞刚想要拒绝，林彦俊就拉着他现在一起，明显是同意拍照的样子。

“你们亲密一点啊！”

范丞丞知道林彦俊不喜欢肢体接触，准备和大爷说不拍了。  
但是林彦俊却把手挽上了范丞丞的胳膊。

范丞丞惊讶的转过头看着林彦俊，林彦俊狡黠的向他眨了眨眼睛。

“咔嚓。”

这张照片就是林彦俊挽着范丞丞，而两个人互相看着。

继续和旅行团走在景点里，林彦俊似乎心情很好，左看看右看看兴致很高。

“哦，这个。”  
林彦俊停在一个手链面前。

“喜欢吗？”  
范丞丞凑在他后面问。  
“你可爱一点，我就送一个给你。”  
范丞丞只是和林彦俊开一个玩笑，林彦俊从来都不收他的东西的，连生日礼物都不例外。

“丞丞。”  
没想到林彦俊真的撒起了娇。

范丞丞愣在原地。

林彦俊以为他是还不满意，所幸拽住他的胳膊。  
“丞丞！”

范丞丞一下倒有点不好意思起来，在大爷看热闹的眼神中买下了那条手链。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊变本加厉的向范丞丞伸出手。

范丞丞看着他的手腕停了两秒，然后把手链带在了他的手上。

那是林彦俊第一次，也是最后一次收范丞丞的礼物。

那天和大爷告别的时候，林彦俊简直笑得快背过气去。  
这样的“角色扮演”对他来说实在是很有意思。

“大爷，你怎么看出我们是，情侣？”  
林彦俊笑着走远了之后，范丞丞才问大爷。  
他有点心虚，但又好奇得紧。

“那还不简单，你看人家的眼神不就是喜欢人家嘛。”

范丞丞看着林彦俊的背影。  
原来自己的喜欢已经从眼睛里跑出来了吗？

 

之后的两天，林彦俊每天很早就打电话把范丞丞叫醒，要范丞丞陪他去爬山看日出。  
回来之后洗了澡又继续睡觉。  
到了晚上再出门一起吃东西。

范丞丞能感觉到即使只是很短几天，但没有压力的生活还是让林彦俊迅速的放松下来，精神也好了很多。

最后的一天，他们一起去海边看了日落。

两个人并排坐在海岸上一言不发。

他们一起在这里看了日出，又一起看了日落。

日升日落是一天。  
一天一天是一辈子。

范丞丞就坐在林彦俊旁边。

 

3.  
休息了一段时间了，林彦俊又重新回了公司重新开工了。

“彦俊，我给你看中了一个新剧本。”  
林彦俊刚进来范丞丞的第一句话就是这个。

“什么啊？”  
“嗯，你带回去看看吧。”  
范丞丞把剧本递给他。

范丞丞一言不发的看着林彦俊低头翻剧本的样子。  
很安静。  
会能听见自己的心跳吗？

“对了，这个剧是双男主的。”

林彦俊闻言把头抬起来。  
范丞丞看到他错愕的样子忍不住笑了。  
“你放心吧，不是同性题材的，就是普通的双男主剧啦。”

林彦俊被范丞丞笑的有点不好意思。  
但是还是舒了一口气。  
毕竟现在观众的猎奇心越来越强，谁也不敢保证制片方为了收视和播放量会做出什么。

“诶呀，你有什么可笑的！”  
林彦俊“很凶”的喝住了范丞丞。  
范丞丞也只好配合的装作害怕的样子，努力的憋住了笑。

“行了，大老板，你什么时候下班，我们去喝酒吗？”  
林彦俊岔开了话题。

“今晚就算了吧。”  
范丞丞罕见的拒绝了林彦俊。  
林彦俊惊讶地瞪大了圆滚滚的眼睛。

“今晚你不回去看剧本吗？还有心思跟我喝酒？”  
范丞丞这么一说，林彦俊倒觉得也有道理啊！

很多时候范丞丞都比他更细致，甚至说更了解自己。

林彦俊当天晚上就把剧本全部看完了。

“喂，丞丞。”  
刚放下剧本的林彦俊就给范丞丞打了一个电话。

“怎么了？”  
“剧本我看完了。”  
“嗯，怎么样？”  
“挺好的，但是这个剧不是双男主的吗？”  
“嗯，对。”  
“那另一个男主角决定了吗？”  
“好像是已经定好了。”  
“谁啊？”  
“陈立农。”  
“谁？”

林彦俊的惊讶并不是不认可陈立农。  
而是他根本就不认识陈立农。

挂断了和范丞丞的电话，林彦俊就打开了搜索界面。  
输入“陈立农”之后，相关的词条都是关于他的转型。

陈立农，原来是一个歌手，之前在一个网剧里做过客串，收视全线飘红，这一次制片方也是看中他的流量价值而找他来的。  
这是陈立农第一次担纲男主角，据说这部还没有开拍的剧将是他跨界转型的开端。

“流量明星。”  
林彦俊看了他的信息之后喃喃自语到。

 

第二天林彦俊其实没有工作，但他还是去了公司。

“嘿。”  
林彦俊进来的时候没敲门，打了一个响指就大喇喇的进来坐下了。

“你今天怎么想起来到公司来？”  
范丞丞在办公桌后面笑着问。

“想你了呗。”  
林彦俊一边玩着手上的戒指一边很随意的说。

范丞丞知道他不过是看玩笑，但是心跳好像有变快。

“是吗？”  
他走过去坐在他旁边，胳膊虚搂住林彦俊。  
“诶！”  
林彦俊还是一如既往的摆出嫌弃的样子拍开他的手。

“嘿嘿，说吧，今天你这个万年老宅出洞是想干嘛？”  
范丞丞已经习惯了林彦俊这样，笑得有点苦涩。  
但是不能让他看出来啊。

“还是新剧的事情。”  
范丞丞看林彦俊的表情严肃了起来，自己也跟着坐直了。  
“你是不是，不想和流量明星合作。”  
范丞丞一语道破林彦俊的心中所想。

“也不是这么说吧。”  
林彦俊停下来组织了一下语言。  
“你也知道的，我只是为了剧考虑。他刚刚转型，我怕他，”

“怕他演不好吗？”  
范丞丞这么直接的接了林彦俊的话，倒让林彦俊有点不好意思。  
“嗯。”  
但他还是闪躲的回答了。

“没事的，彦俊，这个你不用担心，你只要做好你自己的部分，剩下的我们会尽力协调好的，就算有什么问题也不会让你背锅的。”  
“我不是怕背锅！”  
林彦俊赶忙解释。

“我知道。”  
范丞丞笑了，伸出手拍上了林彦俊的肩膀安抚他。

“那你相信我吗？”  
范丞丞很认真的问。

林彦俊沉默下来，眼睛眨了眨。

“嗯，我相信你。”  
林彦俊很认真的回答。

 

4.  
确定要接下这个剧本之后，林彦俊就准备收拾收拾东西进组了。  
其实剧组就在北京，离林彦俊的家并不太远，但林彦俊还是坚持和剧组的其他人一起住酒店。  
一方面是更方便和大家交流，另一方面他也知道拍摄行程紧张，来来回回难免误事。

开机了大概两天，陈立农才进组。

一般人对陈立农的第一印象都是可爱或者腼腆。  
但是林彦俊不是。

不敬业。  
这是林彦俊对陈立农的第一印象。

演员都来齐了，当天晚上剧组里就有人提议一起出去吃迟到的开机饭。

林彦俊人是去了，但是整场下来也没说几句话。  
也并不是不喜欢这样的活动，他只是比较慢热而已。

“彦俊啊，这次是立农第一次挑大梁，你多带带他。”  
导演这样发话了，林彦俊自然也不好说不回应。

“嗯，我知道了。”  
语气似乎有点过于冷漠了。  
“我会多帮帮他的。”  
又补了一句。

“林先生，我也可以像他们一样叫你彦俊吗？”  
陈立农在一边发话了，笑容是很单纯的样子。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊也没多看他一眼，陈立农心里有点失望。

因为第二天还要拍戏，大家很早就收场了。

“彦俊，你回去吗？”  
林彦俊正在玩手机的时候，陈立农从后面跑上来。  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊抬头看了他一眼，就继续低下头看手机。  
“我有一点事情想跟你交流交流。”  
“你说吧。”

陈立农问的不过是一些司空见惯的表演问题，是在搜索软件上随便一搜就有很多详细答案的那种。  
但是林彦俊还是不厌其烦的给他说了。  
只要是和表演有关的事情他都很有耐心。

“彦俊，你住酒店的吗？”  
快要走到酒店门口了陈立农才问。  
“对。”

陈立农没再说话。

“那好，晚安啦，早点休息。”

“晚安。”  
林彦俊抬起头来和他道了晚安就拐进了酒店。  
而陈立农并没有一起。  
看来是不住在酒店吧。

第二天一早林彦俊就到片场去开工了。  
他到的时候，陈立农已经在了。

“彦俊，喝咖啡吗？”  
陈立农在化妆间外面问。

“呃，不用了吧。”  
林彦俊即使在剧组也很少收其他后辈的好处。

陈立农似乎是看透了他的心思。  
“这可是我给全剧组买的呢，彦俊难道不领情吗？”

陈立农这么说了林彦俊也不好再拒绝。  
“那，谢谢。”  
林彦俊接过陈立农手上的咖啡。

不知道是有意还是无意的，陈立农似乎是握住了林彦俊的手。  
但是很快又放开了。

林彦俊抬起头来看了陈立农一眼。  
他镇定自若。  
可能是自己的错觉吧。

当天晚上收工之后，陈立农还是借着交流的名义和林彦俊一起走了回去。

“再见。”  
林彦俊到了酒店的门口就下意识和陈立农告了别。

“我们一起上去吧。”  
陈立农并没有要走的意思。

“啊？你不是不住酒店的吗？”  
“我从今天开始住酒店了。”  
陈立农语气有点兴高采烈。

“而且就在你对面。”

于是林彦俊和陈立农开始变成了低头不见抬头见的“邻居”。  
每天一起开工，一起收工。

今天是一场夜戏，只有他们俩的戏份。  
只拍到一半，就下起了暴雨，剧组不得不在室内躲雨，等着重新开工。

“彦俊。”  
陈立农凑过来的时候，林彦俊正在看剧本。  
“诶呀，这么黑你就不要看了，眼睛看坏了。”  
陈立农拿过林彦俊的剧本。

“诶，你，”  
林彦俊正准备拿回剧本，但是陈立农突然向后一撤，林彦俊整个人就扑在了他怀里。  
“行了，你干什么？”  
林彦俊急忙从陈立农怀里退出来。

陈立农露出得逞的笑容。  
“彦俊，我们聊聊天吧，导演不是说让我们多交流交流嘛。”

林彦俊不得已和他并排坐下。

“我听说你拒绝了主题曲的演唱？”  
陈立农好奇的问。  
“嗯，我是演员。”  
“这有什么？现在很多演员不都演唱自己主演的电视剧吗？”  
“那是别人，我不会。”  
林彦俊说的轻描淡写，但是又很坚定。  
陈立农没有接话，只是撇着嘴点了点头。

“彦俊，你冷不冷？”  
陈立农转过头看到林彦俊还穿着演戏的衣服。  
是一件很单薄的衬衣。

“还好吧。”  
林彦俊瞥见陈立农也不过是穿了一件套头卫衣而已。

“可是我有一点冷诶。”  
陈立农一边说着一边凑上来从侧面抱住了林彦俊。  
“这样我们就都不冷了。”

林彦俊一下子僵住了。  
他不太习惯这样的肢体接触，但是又不好直接推开陈立农。

怀里的人很暖和。  
陈立农离林彦俊很近，能明显的看到他的耳朵在自己的呼吸之下变得红彤彤的。  
他好像有点可爱。  
陈立农觉得。

暴雨来得很快也走得很快，摄制很快就恢复了正常。

晚上回去之后，林彦俊觉得自己的衬衣上有一点不属于他的沐浴露的味道。

 

“喂。”  
陈立农和林彦俊分开回到自己的房间之后就拨通了一个电话。

“放心吧，你想拍的东西一定会拍到的。”

 

5.  
这部剧拍摄的进展很快，这一点林彦俊倒是对陈立农有一点刮目相看。  
他似乎也不是自己以为的那么不敬业。

今天的戏是要吊威亚的。  
林彦俊第一次吊威亚的时候，整个人怕到不行。  
他本来就恐高，威压的装备勒在身上又几乎让他喘不过来气。

但是这么久过去了，他早就习惯了。  
不是不害怕了，而是习惯了。

“陈立农。”  
这是林彦俊第一次主动在陈立农化妆的时候来找他。

“哦，彦俊！”  
陈立农见到他有点喜出望外。  
“怎么了吗？”

“你今天是不是有威亚的戏？”  
林彦俊还是稍微有一点不好意思。

“嗯，对啊。”  
“你注意一点，胆子放大一点，没关系的。”

林彦俊像一个老大爷一样絮絮叨叨的样子逗笑了陈立农。  
“哈哈哈，好，我知道了，谢谢彦俊。”

陈立农一笑，林彦俊更是紧张了，招呼也没再打一个就急匆匆的出去了。

但是陈立农胆子倒是放大了，设备却没能让一切都没事。

当陈立农迅速的从高空下坠的时候，他的大脑里面一片空白。

“呲！”  
很刺耳的声音划过空气。

陈立农在距离地面只有两百米的地方急速的悬停住了。

经历了事故，剧组决定在今天放一天假。

陈立农在片场逛了一大圈才在化妆间的更衣帘后面找到林彦俊。

“彦，”  
陈立农话还没有说出来就看到很多沾满了血的纸巾落在林彦俊的脚下。  
“彦俊！你怎么了？”  
陈立农蹲下来才发现林彦俊的手上划了一道大口子。

“没事。”  
林彦俊一副很镇定的样子。

刚才陈立农的威亚走线了，导致工作人员一下子拉不住他才下坠的。  
是林彦俊帮忙拉住了绳子，陈立农才保住了他的命。  
林彦俊的手就是在那个时候划伤的。

“怎么会没事！去看医生吧！”  
陈立农说着就想把林彦俊拽出去，但是又怕伤到他的手，一下有点不知所措。  
“不用了，只是一点小伤，我先走了。”  
林彦俊并没有顾及陈立农的紧张，径直走出了化妆间。

 

“喂，彦俊。”  
接到陈立农的电话的时候，林彦俊正在酒店的房间里面看剧本。  
“嗯，有什么事吗？”  
“我，请你吃饭吧。”  
陈立农在电话的那头支支吾吾的说。  
“为什么？”  
“就是想请你吃饭啊！”

结束了无聊的问答，林彦俊到底还是和陈立农一起去吃饭了。

“有什么特殊的事情吗？”  
林彦俊一坐下来就问陈立农。

“我，今天，我问了工作人员。”  
陈立农嘟嘟囔囔的说。  
“我知道，是你”

“你不用放在心上。”  
林彦俊知道了他的意思就打断了他。  
“我只是不想耽误拍摄，也不希望出事故，你不用觉得有压力。”

陈立农沉默的低下了头。  
“不管怎么说，我还是谢谢你，今天这餐饭我请客，你想吃什么就点。”

陈立农是满怀诚意的，但是林彦俊却笑了。  
“我，怎么吃呢？”  
林彦俊一边说着一边伸了伸用纱布裹着的右手。

“啊！”  
陈立农才反应过来。

陈立农给林彦俊点了一些方便吃的东西，又基本在一边帮衬着，这餐饭倒吃得还是比较顺利的。

因为林彦俊吃的很慢，两个人一边吃就一边聊天。

林彦俊了解到陈立农不过就是想红而已，所以从歌手转型成了演员。  
其实所有的人都是这样啊，都不过是在寻找更好的发展而已，可是很多人却遮遮掩掩。  
陈立农的坦诚反倒是让林彦俊对他有所改观。

林彦俊突然想到《傲慢与偏见》里面的一句话。  
“傲慢让别人无法爱我，偏见让我无法爱别人。”  
这似乎一直以来都是他的改不掉的坏毛病。  
这一次对陈立农的误解也是这样，让他有点自责。

会慢慢摆脱这样的毛病的吧。  
林彦俊心里想。

林彦俊心里有自己的心思，陈立农也有。  
其实他一整餐饭都有一点心不在焉。

林彦俊就坐在他对面，甚至还在对他笑。

好像有什么闪光的东西在窗户外面闪了一下。

“没什么，应该是路过的车灯吧。”  
陈立农说。

 

6.  
自从陈立农出了事故之后，他和林彦俊的关系好像比以前更加亲近了。

“阿俊！”  
陈立农从化妆间外面进来。  
“你看这个！”  
林彦俊抬起头却只看到陈立农抱着一个大箱子。  
“这是什么？”

“阿俊你先猜猜看！”  
陈立农故作神秘的把箱子捂在后面。

“我猜不到。”  
林彦俊一边笑一边看着陈立农。  
陈立农也没有为难他，而是把箱子塞到了林彦俊手上。

“这是兔子吗？”  
林彦俊蹲下去凑近了看箱子里的东西。  
是一只垂耳兔。

“阿俊不觉得自己跟它很像吗？”  
陈立农蹲下去凑在林彦俊旁边小声的说。  
林彦俊侧过头来想给陈立农一个白眼。

但是转过来才发现，距离太近了。  
几乎碰上了鼻尖。

林彦俊不好意思的错开了脸。  
陈立农倒是很坦然的还凑在旁边，林彦俊脸红的样子还是很可爱的。

那只兔子是今天的道具。  
林彦俊没有戏的时候就全程抱着它，看起来就很喜欢的样子。

林彦俊和这只兔子真的很像。  
不知道抱他会是什么样子。

陈立农的脑子里一冒出这个想法就被自己吓到了。

但他的脑子里还是情不自禁的想到那个暴雨的夜晚，和怀里的人分享的一点点温暖。

“陈立农，你来看它！”  
林彦俊抱着兔子坐在椅子上叫他。  
“怎么了？”  
陈立农摆摆头，把脑子里的想法甩开走了过去。

 

今天的戏是在海边。

篝火在海边燃起来，休息的时候全剧组都坐在旁边。

“不如，我们唱歌吧。”  
不知道是谁提议了，大家都附和起来。  
陈立农是一个歌手，自然是逃不过被拉出来唱歌的命运。

这是林彦俊第一次听陈立农唱歌。  
很好听啊，应该一直做歌手的。  
这是林彦俊的第一反应。

陈立农刚唱完，就开始有人撺掇林彦俊唱歌。

“诶呀，算了算了算了。”  
林彦俊连忙摆手拒绝。

眼见着其他人还不罢休，陈立农就出来打了圆场。

“好了，要不我再唱一首，大家就放过阿俊吧。”

“哦~”  
下面的人开始起哄，但是这件事也就这样揭过了。

因为离酒店很远，所以剧组在海边搭了很多临时的帐篷。

晚上林彦俊被海浪声吵得睡不着，就跑出来看月亮。  
月亮倒是没看到。  
只有陈立农坐在海边上。

“陈立农，你不睡觉坐在这里干嘛？”  
林彦俊从后面走过去。

“啊？”  
陈立农回过头来看到是林彦俊笑了一下。  
“我来看海啊。”  
陈立农轻轻地说。

“看海？”  
林彦俊在他旁边坐下。

“嗯。”  
陈立农欲言又止了一会。  
“大海是我的亲人。”

林彦俊看了他一眼。  
然后伸出手搂住陈立农的肩膀。  
“一个人看亲人有点冷吧。”

陈立农转过头去看林彦俊，但是林彦俊并没有看他，假正经的目视着前方。  
陈立农忍不住笑了一下。

“陈立农，你给我唱首歌吧。”  
林彦俊突然说。  
“我觉得你唱歌挺好听的。”

“好啊。”

陈立农很爽快的答应了。  
这一次海边只有他们两个人，因为怕吵醒其他人，所以陈立农的声音很小。  
他离林彦俊的耳朵很近，几乎是把头靠在了他的肩膀上。

“那我唱完了，阿俊也给我唱首歌吧。”  
陈立农有点狡黠的笑了。

“我，我不会唱歌。”  
林彦俊支支吾吾的。

“没关系的。”

“诶呀陈立农！你刚刚不还帮我的嘛！”  
林彦俊生气的撅起了嘴。

“刚刚那么多人，我当然站在阿俊这一边啦！”  
陈立农义正言辞的说。  
“但是现在只有我们两个人嘛！”

林彦俊把头偏过去不理他。

“阿俊~”

“诶呀，好了好了好了！”  
林彦俊被他叫的毛骨悚然。

“那我就唱一点点啊！”  
林彦俊黑着脸说。

“嗯。”  
陈立农露出得意的微笑。

晚上的海边其实很安静，只有海浪的声音。  
林彦俊的声音很轻。  
但是很好听。

“林彦俊，你唱歌很好听啊，你为什么不唱歌？”  
“因为，”  
林彦俊停了一下，好像自己也不太清楚的样子。  
“我只会演戏。”

“那，阿俊，唱得这么好，我给你一个奖励吧！”  
“什么呀？”  
“呐。”  
陈立农向林彦俊伸出手。

是一颗糖。

林彦俊接过来剥开来含在嘴里。  
甜的。

那天晚上林彦俊好像就在海边睡着了。  
海浪的声音好像没有侵扰他了。  
陈立农好像一直给他唱歌了。

 

7.  
这是陈立农第一次收到范丞丞的短信。

以前他们俩只在一些大型的活动上碰过面，这一次收到他的短信陈立农心里已经做好了充分的心里准备。

“范先生。”  
陈立农进到包间的时候范丞丞已经在了。

“陈先生，能解释一下这是什么吗？”  
范丞丞没有要和他多废话的意思，一叠照片被甩在空无一物的圆桌上。

陈立农不用看也知道是什么。

照片里的他和林彦俊坐在餐桌的两边，看起来却并不像寻常的会餐。  
陈立农正在把一块肉塞进林彦俊的嘴里。  
而相片中刻意的没有拍到林彦俊受伤的手。

所有的照片都大同小异，不过是他和林彦俊一起的时候。  
但是这样的照片要是暴露出去，后果是谁都无法预料的。  
究竟是可以迅速蹿红，还是会彻底丢失观众缘，那都要看自己公司的造化了。

“范先生消息还是很灵通的。”  
陈立农不以为意的范丞丞旁边坐下来。

“陈立农，我劝你现在就收手。”  
随着范丞丞对他的称呼变了，陈立农能明显的感觉到范丞丞在爆发的边缘。

“嗯，怎么说我也是准备了这么久了，你说收手我就收手吗？”  
陈立农挑衅的看着范丞丞。  
“更何况现在我是真的喜欢他了，不如借这个机会曝光恋情啊？”

“陈立农！”  
范丞丞拽着陈立农的衣领站了起来。  
“你敢对他怎么样我不会放过你的！”

陈立农收起了脸上的笑，狠狠的甩开范丞丞的手，重新坐下。  
“你放心吧，我不会怎么样的。”

“不会怎么样？你怎么保证？”  
范丞丞继续逼问到。

“就凭我喜欢他。”  
陈立农抬起头来看着范丞丞。

“呵。”  
范丞丞反而笑了。  
“喜欢他？喜欢他的人可多了，你算老几？”  
范丞丞也坐下，往陈立农那边靠了靠。

“其实吧，我也知道你是不敢公开的，你说你处心积虑的不就是为了红嘛，一旦爆出同性恋，那可和炒作不一样，你的职业生涯可就完蛋了。”  
范丞丞露出不怀好意的微笑。  
“你舍得吗？为了他。”

陈立农的脸僵了僵，没有说话。  
但是很快，他就恢复了笑容。

“是，我不舍得。”

范丞丞嘲讽的笑了笑。

“但是你呢？你不也喜欢林彦俊吗？这么多年了你怎么不敢说？”  
陈立农戏谑的说。  
“你敢对林彦俊说，诶，林彦俊，我做你的金主啊！你跟我在一起吧！”  
“你敢吗？”  
“你能吗？”

“陈立农！”

“呵。”  
陈立农靠在椅背上。  
“你不能的。”

“我也不能。”

 

陈立农回去的时候，今天的戏只剩最后一幕了。  
等到他拍完其他人都走了。

他一个人回到化妆间。  
林彦俊一个人，没有开大灯，坐在里面。  
整个房间只有化妆镜前的小灯亮着。

“陈立农。”

当陈立农正好要从林彦俊后面走过的时候，林彦俊叫住了他。

“怎么了？”  
陈立农很轻快的回答。

“你没有什么要对我说的吗？”  
林彦俊坐在椅子上没有起来，从镜子里看起来脸色并不太好。

陈立农有了预感，并没有说话。

“是炒作吗？跟我。”  
林彦俊没有说下去。  
是跟我做朋友，还是对我示好，超过朋友的那种。

“是。”

林彦俊转过头来震惊的看着陈立农。  
陈立农似乎一直都是这样毫无遮拦的说着实话。  
就像当初他在餐桌上对他说“我不过是想红而已”。  
很难想象这样一个对他坦诚的人会算计他。

“哼，为什么呢？也是因为想红吗？”  
林彦俊轻蔑的笑了。

“对。”  
陈立农还是实话实说。  
他并不想再对林彦俊隐瞒。

林彦俊笑着点了点头，从座位上站起来准备走出去。  
陈立农却在他与他擦肩而过的时候拉住了林彦俊。

“阿俊。”  
“放手。”  
林彦俊的声音很冷淡，似乎并没有很生气。  
但是太冷了。  
是拒人于千里之外。

“阿俊，我之前的确是希望借由你炒作，使自己的成名度更上一层楼。”  
陈立农一边说着一边紧紧的拽着身边的林彦俊。  
一放手他就会立刻离开吧。

“但是后来我并没有这么做。”  
陈立农顿了一下。  
“因为我是真的喜欢上你了。”  
陈立农转过头去看着林彦俊。

林彦俊却并不领情，勾起一边的嘴角笑了一下，挣开陈立农准备离开。  
陈立农却并没有轻易放他离开的意思，从后面抱住了林彦俊。

“阿俊，我是真的喜欢你，你相信我。”  
陈立农一边说着一边把林彦俊转过来。

陈立农吻了他。

林彦俊似乎是没有预料到陈立农会这样做，瞪大了眼睛惊讶的看这陈立农。  
他想要推开陈立农，但是却被陈立农箍在怀里不能挣脱。  
两个人推推搡搡的撞在后面的全身镜上。  
陈立农用手扶住了林彦俊的头怕他受伤。

“啊！”  
林彦俊背对着镜子受到了突然的撞击，忍不住惊呼。  
陈立农趁机更加变本加厉的向林彦俊侵袭，不断的加深这个吻。

林彦俊怒不可遏。  
他咬了陈立农的下唇，血腥味在两个人的口腔之间流转，陈立农还是没有放开他的意思。  
林彦俊无奈的笑了一下。  
他咬住了自己的舌头。

陈立农很快反应过来他的举动，离开了林彦俊的唇。

“啪！”  
林彦俊还在沉重的喘息，伸手就给了陈立农一个巴掌。  
“陈立农！你是疯子吧！”

陈立农觉得自己挨了一巴掌的脸有点火辣辣的疼。

“我是疯子。”  
陈立农突然说。  
“我疯了才会喜欢上你，我疯了才会放弃准备了这么久的计划。”  
眼泪从一边的眼角滑下来。

“我疯了才会即使这样我也还是喜欢你。”

陈立农自嘲的笑了，一边哭一边笑的样子很可笑。  
可是林彦俊却笑不出来。

林彦俊转身离开了化妆间，把陈立农一个人留在了里面。  
从镜子里面看，陈立农的样子很狼狈。  
一边脸肿了起来，一串泪痕挂在脸上。

陈立农脱力的蹲了下去。

桌子下面有窸窸窣窣的声音。  
是那只兔子。  
林彦俊还没有给它起名字呢。

陈立农把它从笼子里抱出来。

它和林彦俊很像。  
它正看着他。

陈立农靠在桌子腿旁边。  
兔子头顶的毛被洇湿了。

 

8.  
剧的拍摄很快就接近了尾声。  
那天之后林彦俊在私下里几乎没和陈立农说过话，但他在表演的时候还是非常专业，连导演都没有看出什么端倪。

只是这样更加让陈立农感到无情。

“彦俊。”  
“丞丞？”  
范丞丞到剧组来是他所没有预料到的。

“我来看你。”  
范丞丞笑着从外面走进来。  
“我给你带了蛋糕。”

现在的范丞丞每次到剧组来都会给全剧组带蛋糕了。

“是不是快要结束了？”  
范丞丞问。

林彦俊抬起头来看了他一眼。  
“嗯。”  
他知道范丞丞说的是整部剧的拍摄。

“好，过几天我们就回去了。”  
“嗯。”

范丞丞出去的时候与陈立农迎面相撞。  
两个人只是互相看了一眼。  
并没有说什么。

林彦俊杀青了之后就回了家，一连在家睡了一个月的觉，公司也没去过。

“喂，彦俊！”  
这是今天范丞丞给林彦俊打的第三个电话了。  
“林彦俊！你给我说话。”

“咋啦？”  
林彦俊激动的时候就会冒出东北话。  
不标准，但是范丞丞一听就没了脾气。  
可能是他本来就没什么原则吧。

“你在干嘛？不接电话？”  
范丞丞也不能直接软下态度来，只好硬撑着“质问”他。

“我在睡觉。”

如果这时候是视讯的话，那么林彦俊就能看到范丞丞的满头黑线了。  
毕竟现在是中午十一点。

“我跟你讲，明天开始你们那个新剧要跑宣传了，你早点到公司来。”  
范丞丞终于说起了正事。  
“哦。”  
其实林彦俊不想去，但是这是工作，他没有推脱的理由。

 

这是陈立农时隔一个月再次见到林彦俊。

在台下的时候两个人并没有打招呼。  
陈立农也没有主动找林彦俊说话，他也不想自讨没趣。

台上两人也不过就是正常互动，可是因为气氛实在太过尴尬，效果似乎并不是很好。

有的时候明星只是无心或者下意识的举动都会被媒体捕捉到无限放大。  
更何况林彦俊和陈立农本来就不是什么没有名气的小明星，粉丝效应也是不可小觑的。  
只不过是刚刚举办一场宣传路演，网络上就出现了铺天盖地的关于他们俩的新闻。

【林彦俊陈立农 争番】

当林彦俊第一眼看到这个热搜的时候，他的第一反应不是生气，而是失望。  
无休无止的骂战早就淹没了这部剧的内容。

“喂。”

陈立农接到电话的时候没有敢说话。  
他很久没有接到林彦俊打来的电话了。

“陈立农。”

“嗯。”

“是你做的吗？”

“什么？”  
陈立农刚一问出口就明白了林彦俊的意思。  
他是说今天的新闻。

“不是。”

“呵。”  
林彦俊在电话的那一边轻轻地笑了一下。  
“怎么现在还不敢承认了？”

陈立农皱着眉头没说话，

“在剧组没能成功，就把幺蛾子使到外面来？可以啊，现在你得逞了？你满意了？你还需要我干什么不如你一次说出来，我再配合配合你啊！”

林彦俊在电话那一边冷嘲热讽，陈立农的思绪却开始跳脱了。  
他第一个就怀疑我，我是应该高兴呢？还是应该难过呢？

陈立农心里都没有。  
只有一点点苦涩而已。

“喂，彦俊。”  
林彦俊挂了和陈立农的电话，范丞丞的电话就打来了。

“怎么了？”  
林彦俊有点无精打采。

“彦俊，你不用担心，这件事情我们会处理好的，你只要管好新剧的宣传就可以了。”

“我知道。”  
林彦俊知道范丞丞着急着是不想他多想。

“你，不要不开心。”  
范丞丞很小心的说。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊轻轻地笑了一下。

有什么好不开心的呢？  
有吗？

两天之后林彦俊才再去取公司开会，商议这件事情的解决方案。

“是这样的。”  
范丞丞有点犹豫。

“我们也尝试过对事态进行控评，但是吧，”  
范丞丞深吸了一口气。  
“但是这件事情完全是粉丝行为，但是呢，往往粉丝行为，偶像买单，这很难通过一些固有的手段进行控制。”  
“更何况之前其他剧集也有这样的情况，官方声明的效果并不是特别好。”

“那就是没办法了？”  
林彦俊问。

“也不是没办法。”  
范丞丞抬起头来看了林彦俊一眼。  
“我们会和导演还有编剧商议先出一份声明。”  
“还有就是，”

“我们和陈立农那边商量过了，准备拍摄一些你们私下里聚会啊之类的照片，示意一下你们俩关系融洽，不存在争番现象。”

范丞丞的声音越说越小。

林彦俊没有说话，就面无表情的坐在沙发的一边。

“好，我知道了。”

 

9.  
跟陈立农约好的时间是晚上七点。  
范丞丞坚持要自己开车去送他。

“到了，彦俊。”  
范丞丞叫醒了在后座闭目眼神的林彦俊。

林彦俊睁开了眼睛，却并没有下车，也没有说话。

就这么坐了一会，车子里面只有冷气的声音。  
吹得人有点冷，范丞丞觉得。

“范丞丞，你真的希望我去吃这餐饭吗？”  
林彦俊突然问。

范丞丞有点愣住了。

“嗯。”

范丞丞话音刚落，林彦俊就下了车。

林彦俊走进了饭店，但是范丞丞却并没把车开走。  
他就坐在车里。

一整个晚上他都就坐在车里。

他关掉了冷气打开车窗，外面的风很大，呼呼的灌进车里。

我不希望。  
我不希望你去见陈立农，我不希望你去和他吃饭，哪怕我知道只是做戏但我还是不希望！

可是范丞丞不能这么说。

现在不是他可以任意妄为的时候。  
这是对林彦俊很重要的公关的时候。

在娱乐圈就是有很多的无可奈何。  
范丞丞早就习惯了。

 

林彦俊到的时候，陈立农已经坐在里面了。

“阿俊。”  
他还是像第一次见到林彦俊的样子。

但是已经太久过去了。

林彦俊没有说话，沉默的坐了下来。

“阿俊，你吃点什么吗？我还没点，等你来点你喜欢的。”

“不用了，你随便点吧。”  
林彦俊看起来很敷衍。

这一餐饭吃的很安静。  
也不是说两个人之间没有交流，而是只有陈立农单方面的交流。

“阿俊，我知道你不相信我。”  
陈立农放下自己的餐具。  
“我也知道，这样的事情有过一次，你就会怀疑我还有第二次。”

“这不就是你想要的嘛。”  
林彦俊突然打断了他。  
“现在这样。”  
“不然我们怎么还能像以前一样坐在一起吃饭呢？”

“不是这样的，阿俊。”  
陈立农说得很心平气和。

“我说过我想红，是真的。”  
“我说过刚开始是想借你炒作，但这一次不是我，是真的。”

“我说我喜欢你，也是真的。”

林彦俊抬起头来看着陈立农。

他知道是真的。

只是他不愿意承认。  
如果陈立农说不是他做的是假的。  
那么陈立农说喜欢他，也可以是假的。

“这个主意是我出的。”  
陈立农突然说。  
“和你来吃饭。”

“我承认我有私心，我想再见你一面，和你说话，和你吃你喜欢的东西。”  
“就像以前一样。”  
“我知道你不想见到我，但是这些话我还是要说。”  
“你可以不喜欢我。”  
“但我不想你讨厌我。”

我没有讨厌你。  
林彦俊没有说。

“就到这里了林彦俊，我会停下来了。”

林彦俊和陈立农各自坐在餐桌的一边，相对无言。

陈立农站了起来，准备离开了。  
但是林彦俊却突然拉住了他。

他抱了陈立农一下。

很轻的一个拥抱，只是虚虚搂住。

林彦俊想要放开的时候，却被陈立农给伸手拦在了怀里。

“再抱一会吧，阿俊。”  
“再抱一会。”

林彦俊感觉陈立农的语气有点委屈。  
就像一个要被家长抛弃的小孩。

最后一次吧。  
林彦俊伸手反搂住了陈立农。

谁也没有说话，就这么安静的抱了一会。

 

那天晚上林彦俊是自己走回去的。  
他并没有看到范丞丞停在门口的车，他也没有叫任何人来接他。

晚上很晚了，林彦俊戴着帽子和口罩。  
就像一个逃逸的罪犯。

他又想起了第一次的陈立农单独出来吃饭的时候他想到过的话。

“傲慢让别人无法爱我，偏见让我无法爱别人。”

“阿俊，其实你一直都没有放下偏见。”  
“不是对我，而是对爱情。”  
这是陈立农离开拥抱时的最后一句话。

自己可能真的没有办法摆脱这样的毛病的吧。  
林彦俊心里想。

 

10.  
这部戏很快就告一段落了，林彦俊又回到了休息的日子。  
他想停一停。

“丞丞。”  
他是实在无聊了才去了公司。

“你来啦？”  
范丞丞正在办公桌后面埋头工作，林彦俊倒是也不着急，就坐在一边的沙发上等着。  
一不小心就睡着了。

等到他醒来的时候已经不早了，天色有点暗下去了。  
屋子里没有开灯，只有桌子上一旦小的暖光灯开着。  
自己身上盖着一张薄薄的珊瑚绒的毯子。  
范丞丞坐在另一张小沙发上在书。

“醒啦。”  
范丞丞放下手里的书。  
“饿吗？我们去吃东西吧。”

“丞丞，我想去喝酒。”

范丞丞愣了一下。  
“好。”

范丞丞把车开到了山脚下，两个人拎着吃的喝的一路走到山上。

“喂，范丞丞，你是不是，太久，没有来锻炼，爬不上去了。”  
林彦俊一边自己气喘吁吁的走在半山腰，一边回过头来取笑范丞丞。

“你也不看看你自己，喘成什么样子，你还好意思，说我。”  
范丞丞也在后面很吃力的跟着。  
两个人半斤八两。

到山顶的时候两个人已经基本瘫倒了。  
顺过气来之后，就一人捧上一个12寸的大比萨。  
他们都是可以一个人吃掉一个12寸披萨的人。

吃东西的时候，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的话也说不清，一直到吃完了两个人才开始交流。  
酒也喝了两罐下去了，林彦俊有点醉了。

“诶，范丞丞，我跟你讲一件事情啊。”  
林彦俊一边收拾起垃圾一边说。  
“什么啊？”  
“你，不要生气啊。”  
林彦俊抬起头来瞄了范丞丞一眼，一副做贼心虚的样子。

“嗯？”  
范丞丞吊高了尾音表示自己的犹豫。  
“你先说吧。”

“哦，那我不说了。”  
林彦俊靠回椅子上。

“哈。”  
范丞丞总是拿林彦俊没办法。  
“那好，你说吧，我不生气。”

“范丞丞，我跟你讲啊。”  
林彦俊还是有点小心翼翼。  
“我吧，这几天接了一个戏，没走你那边，我直接找项目组给我审了。”

“啊？”

“而且吧，这个电影，是在国外拍。”

“哪啊？”

林彦俊深吸了一口气。  
“在叙利亚。”

“什么？”  
“林彦俊！你有毛病吧！你到哪里拍不好，你跑到叙利亚去干什么？”

“范丞丞！你说好不生气的！”  
林彦俊这时候倒理直气壮起来。

“你！”  
范丞丞被他堵得没话说。

一下子两个人谁也没有说话。

“丞丞，我知道你是担心我的安全，但是这部剧是一部战争片，我觉得很好，我很喜欢。”  
“我不想错过这个机会你知道吗？”  
林彦俊侧过身子来看着范丞丞。

范丞丞没回答。

在他眼里，林彦俊一直都是很知道自己在干什么的人。  
自己能拦住他吗？  
仅仅是因为自己舍不得他就要阻止他的发展吗？

范丞丞闭上眼睛深呼吸了一下。  
自己是不可以这样做的。

“你要是不乐意我去我就推掉好了。”  
林彦俊在一边说。

“算了，你去吧。”

“真的吗，范丞丞？”

不知道为什么范丞丞隐约觉得林彦俊的语气并不是喜出望外。  
而是，惊讶？  
或者是，失望。

“嗯。”  
范丞丞有气无力的说。

“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
林彦俊突然在一边笑起来。

“你笑什么？”  
范丞丞纳闷的看着他。

林彦俊没有回答他只是一直笑，整个人都弯了下去。

“彦俊？”  
范丞丞低下头去看他。

“范丞丞，你胆子真小。”  
林彦俊抬起头来对他说。

“范丞丞，这个剧我是看好了本，但是根本就没有讲好要去拍。”  
“不经过你，项目组的人根据不会给我批的好吗？”

范丞丞有点愣住了。  
“所以，你是，”

“我骗你的啊，范丞丞。”  
林彦俊还是一直笑。

但是他笑着笑着却突然哭起来。

“范丞丞，你喜欢我吗？”  
林彦俊突然问。

范丞丞被他给问懵了，不知道怎么回答。  
如果我说喜欢你，你会不会再也不要见我了。

“范丞丞，你不敢说啊？”  
林彦俊往他这边凑了一点，酒气呼在范丞丞的脸上。

“可是我喜欢你诶。”

沉默。

“啊，不对。”  
林彦俊摇了摇头。  
“应该说是，我以前喜欢你。”

“林彦俊，”

林彦俊笑起来。  
“范丞丞，其实我一直都很喜欢你的。”

“但是我不敢说，我怕你觉得我是想要攀附你。”  
林彦俊的头一点一点的。  
“但是我觉得你明明也喜欢我啊！”  
“所以我在等你。”  
“我在等你跟我说喜欢，等你把你所有对我的好都摆到明面上来。”

“可是你没有诶。”  
林彦俊挤出一个微笑，是苦涩的，好难看。

“你不敢。”  
“你不敢，范丞丞！”  
“你太胆小了！”  
林彦俊对他吼着。

“我也太胆小了。”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊小声的自言自道。

“太久了，范丞丞。”  
“实在是太久了，我不知道还怎么喜欢你，我受够了等待，受够了要装作不喜欢你，也受够了看你装作不喜欢我。”

“林彦俊，我其实一直都很喜欢你。”  
范丞丞的声音有点颤抖。

“可是我现在已经不喜欢你了。”  
林彦俊突然很大声哭起来。  
“范丞丞，我现在已经不喜欢你了！怎么办！”

范丞丞轻轻地抱住林彦俊。  
“那就算了，彦俊。”  
范丞丞的眼泪滑下来。

“不喜欢我了，那就算了。”

 

11.  
林彦俊去叙利亚的那一天范丞丞去送他了。

他到底还是去拍了那部戏。

范丞丞去送林彦俊了但是他并没有进去。  
他就把车停在机场门口。  
就像是在饭店门口等他和陈立农吃完饭一样。

这一次陈立农就坐在他车上。

“呦，舍不得啊？”  
陈立农在一边调侃他。

范丞丞给了他一个白眼没说话。

他们都很清楚，他不会回来了。

不是人不会回来。

是心不会回来了。

 

终

 

番外  


陈立农  
-以一种假装放荡的矜持，与你告别。  
和林彦俊分开的那天晚上我是自己走回去的。  
那是我这么久以来第一次一个人走在街上。

回到家的时候已经很晚了。  
打开灯，有什么白乎乎的东西从眼前一晃而过。

是那只兔子。

“嘿，牛蛙。”  
我把它抱起来。

一直到和林彦俊分开他都没有给它起名字，这个名字是我给他取的。  
我知道林彦俊最讨厌牛蛙。  
现在林彦俊也讨厌自己吧。  
会不会负负得正呢？

抱着“牛蛙”坐在沙发上。  
打开电视，在播一个音乐放送节目。

自己就是这样的音乐放送类的节目里出来的，但是现在却成为了一个演员。  
我在一路奔走实现自己的梦想。

成名在望。  
一直是束缚我的东西。

前途好像蜗牛的壳一样压在我的身上。  
它太沉重了，压的我缓步前行。  
但是日子久了，它就成了我不可或缺的一部分。

我已经不能，或者说不敢，丢弃它了。

我总是很知道自己想要什么。  
我很勇敢，愿意去尝试任何对自己有利的事情。  
无论是跨界，还是利用林彦俊。

仔细想一想，自己为什么会喜欢上林彦俊。  
是因为他和别人不一样吧。  
他的刻板、执着，在我眼里都是一尘不染的纯白。

因为他和自己很像，又和自己不一样。

如果可以重新来一次，自己一定会后悔吧。  
如果可以再鼓起勇气，如果可以放弃那些可有可无的东西。  
那么自己会早一点向林彦俊告白的。  
在他讨厌自己之前。

可是这世界上是没有时光机的。

有些错误即使没有成为真实的，也没有办法挽回了。  
那是谁也没有办法听你说下去，谁也没有办法相信的。  
因为每个人都有自己的偏见。

离开他是一个错误的决定。  
但是是一个让我不后悔的决定。

我对他说“我要停下来了”，这是我对你说过的唯一一个谎言。  
我停不下来。  
是你在我的心里不停的奔跑。  
是一台爱的永动机。

可我只能这么说。

以一种假装放荡的矜持，与你告别。

 

范丞丞  
-搞怪的不是红绿灯，不是时机，而是我数不清的犹豫。  
我是林彦俊的老板。

这句话对我来说是双关的。

我可以保护林彦俊，不断的给他关照，悄悄的给他他最想要的东西。  
他很有理想，那么我就帮他实现。  
我愿意把所有的好都给他。

但是我也不能和林彦俊在一起了。  
如果不以朋友的身份。

我不知道他对我是什么样的感情。  
知遇之恩？还是普通的对上级的尊重？  
我不知道。

林彦俊是一个自尊心很强的人。

他不喜欢旁门左道和投机取巧。  
如果让他和他的老板在一起，结果是可想而知的吧。

我不希望因为我让他承受那么大的舆论压力。  
即使我只是单纯的喜欢他而已。

但这是一场道德绑架。

就像一部剧有了很强的流量，人们就会忽略演员的演技和故事本身的剧情。  
一场爱情里面只要有了金钱的因素，那么在其他人眼里就会只剩下了金钱。

这是舆论和偏见的无形暴力。

从我第一次在红绿灯前面见到他的时候，我就很喜欢他。  
他是那么清冷又孤傲。  
透露着对污秽世界的无知，和负隅顽抗的孤勇。

日子越久，我对他的喜欢就越浓烈。  
但是也越深沉。

我知道了和他的相处之道。  
以朋友的方式。

我从来没有想过向他告白。  
我总觉得陪伴才是最长情的告白。

一直到故事的最后，我才知道我们错过的三年是多么宝贵的三年。  
也是多么遗憾的三年。

如果那天的红绿灯没有变红，那么我就不会遇到他。  
如果时机早一点刚刚好，那么我就不会错过他。

但是实际上呢？

搞怪的不是红绿灯，不是时机，而是我数不清的犹豫。

 

林彦俊  
-我没有吃过糖，所以我以为盐就是糖。  
到现在为止，如果你要问我，我人生的关键词是什么的话。  
不是演戏。  
而是爱情。

爱，与被爱。

现在我终于可以说，我是喜欢过范丞丞的。  
没错，是喜欢过。

我为什么喜欢他？  
很简单啊。  
因为他对我好。

这不就是最普通的理由嘛。  
能让你真的喜欢上一个人的理由从来都只是他对你好而已。

从我第一次吃到他送来剧组的那块小蛋糕的时候，我就感受到了。  
和之后送给全剧组的不一样，那块小蛋糕是只属于我的。  
一个不被其他人关心的我。

他对我很好，是真的很好。  
是如果不是因为喜欢我，绝对不会对我那么好的那种。  
是好到我也想对他好的那种。

所以我也这么做了。

我知道一开始的时候，我们都很辛苦。  
那个时候我就知道，我可以为他做的不多，但是是很有用的。  
这些年，我几乎是一刻不停的拍戏，当然也跟我很喜欢演戏有关，但也跟范丞丞有关。  
看着公司一天天的在我的效益和影响下越来越好，我是很满足的。

比起相互拉扯，我和范丞丞更像相互试探。

我知道他喜欢我，但似乎又不是那么笃定。  
我害怕他以为我和其他贪恋他财富的人一样。

我知道这是我对自己的道德绑架。

和他一起去泰国的那次，是我最开心的日子。  
被误认为情侣是一场甜蜜的闹剧。  
大概是因为我们互相喜欢。

但这只是我以为的喜欢。

我以为的喜欢就是小心翼翼。  
我以为对你好就是喜欢的全部。

我没有吃过糖，所以我以为盐就是糖。

直到我遇到陈立农。

他是一个很奇特的存在。  
他横冲直撞进我的生活。  
我没有对他说过，我从来没有讨厌过他。

没有人知道，其实我是一个对自己很没有自信，很不敢表现自己的人。  
演戏是一个戴面具的方式。

但他不是，他太真实了。

他想要什么就会说出来。  
他对你好就会说出来。  
他喜欢你也会说出来。

那个时候我才开始思考，是不是这才是真正的喜欢。

和陈立农一起在海边唱歌的时候，我才真正明白我自以为的爱情是畸形的。

当他问我为什么不唱歌的时候，我是真的不知道。  
因为第一次见面的时候范丞丞就对我说：“就表演。”  
断绝了其他的可能性。

是盲目的爱情和信任束缚了我自己。

我想摆脱这种无止境的等待。

那个时候我才觉得，原来我已经没有我自己以为的那么喜欢范丞丞了。  
日子久了，这种没有直接反馈的喜欢变成了一种习惯。  
潜移默化。  
但是早就不是最开始的感觉了。

是时候结束这个“恶习”了。

在海边的那天晚上，陈立农给了我一块糖。

就像是一个没有吃过糖的人第一次吃到糖。

我才知道，原来盐不是糖。  
这才是糖。

选择去叙利亚排戏拍戏不是想要逃避。  
而是我意识到身陷爱情的拉扯是我所害怕的。

但我知道故事没有结束，故事还在继续。


End file.
